


Don’t blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Infidelity, Modern AU, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, jon's adopted, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: She could ignore it. She should ignore it. But the whole reason she’d ended up getting drunk with Jon last night at Robb and Jeyne’s wedding was because Joff had ditched her and gone AWOL. Wherever he ended up, it wasn’t in their hotel room… because that’s where she’d fucked her brother.Fuck.





	Don’t blame it on the alcohol, you tasted like you wanted me

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue prompt for @dena_1984

Sansa groaned and rolled away from him in an attempt to escape the bed. Her whole being protested though. It was warm here, cozy… and Jon was here too, with his lopsided smile and those gorgeous messy curls. “Last night shouldn’t have happened,” she tried again as he caught her around her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

“You wanted me, and I wanted you… still do, as a matter-of-fact,” he rumbled, his hand smoothing across her stomach to her hip.

“ _Jon_ ,” Sansa cautions, although she can’t help the way Jon makes warning sound like a purr as he starts putting those sinful lips to use on her throat. She arches her back but manages to keep her head clear just long enough to get out one last sentence before she totally caves. “That doesn’t change the fact that I’m married and you’re my brother!”

“Adopted,” he mumbles into her skin, shifting his weight on top of her and descending down her chest to take an already puckered nipple into his mouth. Sansa huffs but wraps her legs around his hips anyway.  _Gods,_ what have they become?!

Her phone starts blaring loudly on the nightstand of the hotel room and Sansa tries to shove Jon off of her, but he refuses to budge. “It’s Joffrey!” she tells him after looking at the caller ID, still he does not move. “I’ll have to answer.”

“Then answer,” Jon shrugs.

She could ignore it. She  _should_  ignore it. But the whole reason she’d ended up getting drunk with Jon last night at Robb and Jeyne’s wedding was because Joff had ditched her and gone AWOL. Wherever he ended up, it wasn’t in their hotel room… because that’s where she’d fucked her brother. 

_Fuck._

“Joffrey, hi,” she chirped down the phone. Jon smirked and licked his lips at her overly cheery disposition.

“Hey babe, sorry I didn’t make it back to the room last night.”

“Ah-huh,” Sansa acknowledge, now thoroughly distracted by the fact that Jon had resumed his kissing, teasing, licking and nibbling of her chest. “A-and why-why was that?”

 _Stop!_  She mouthed down at him. He only shook his head back up at her with one of her nipples in his mouth. Sansa closed her eyes and bit her lip when she felt his tongue flicking at her tight little bud.

“Well, I ran into some old buddies of mine and-”

“Old buddies?” Sansa parroted back to her husband. They were in Winterfell. They’d travelled all the way up here for Robb and Jeyne’s wedding. He doesn’t have any ‘old buddies’ up here. Does he?

“Yeah,” Joff confirmed, “you know how it is babe. Anyway, I think I’ll be a busy with the guys for the rest of the day, so…” Sansa swears she hears a giggle in the background before Joffrey hurriedly ends the call, “thank your brother for looking after you last night! Bye!”

Staring confusedly at her phone as her husband hung up, Jon shimmied up her body and took the thing from her grasp. “Hey,” he said softly, “you ok?”

“Yeah…um… I think I’m going to get a divorce.”

A delightedly devilish grin spreads across his face. “This is excellent news.”

“You’re still my brother!” Sansa protests, although she has to admit the heaviness she’s carried around in her chest for a long time seems to have lifted as soon as she’d uttered the dreaded ‘D’ word.

Jon leans down and starts issuing little pecks to her lips. “Ad-”  _kiss_  “-dop-”  _kiss_  “-ted”  _kiss._

“Oh you think it’ll be that easy, huh?”

Jon leans up on his elbows. “No,” he shrugs again, shifting so he can slowly stroke down her temple. “But it’ll be worth it.”


End file.
